Límite
by Candy-chama
Summary: [Dirty Pair, aka OshiGaku]  Y rezaban para que aquel límite entre amor y amistad se perdiese en el horizonte, donde ninguno de los dos pudiese llegar.


**Límite**

Por Candy-chama

* * *

Al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba, Mukahi Gakuto y Oshitari Yuushi no eran poseedores de un amor libre y sin preocupaciones, y cada vez que Gakuto escuchaba algún comentario haciendo referencia a esto, no podía evitar reír y decir "¡Por supuesto!", aferrándose a su novio con fuerza. Pero la verdad, sabida por muy pocos, distaba mucho de aquella imagen de amor fresco y liberal que proyectaban.

La verdad es que el estar donde estaban, el haber llegado donde estaban, el tener lo que tenían, había sido fruto de sacrificios, lágrimas, y mucho, pero mucho tiempo, con todos los cambios que el tiempo implica. Pero claro, nadie necesitaba saberlo. Tanto Gakuto como Yuushi estaban conformes con su imagen, tanto personal como de pareja, y no tenían apuro alguno en cambiar la visión que la gente tenía de ellos.

Porque claro, sería bastante vergonzoso contarle a la gente que en realidad ambos habían estado guardándose sus sentimientos por al menos un par de años, tanto él como su novio demasiado orgullosos y reluctantes a arriesgarse a dar el paso, no tanto por el temor al qué dirán, sino por lo que aquel paso podría haber significado en sus vidas.

Aquel paso, si hubiese sido dado en falso, pudo haberles costado no tan sólo el orgullo, sino también el corazón. Ambos lo sabían, y ninguno de los dos sentía la suficiente valentía como para apostar el todo por el nada, y abandonarse a los brazos del otro.

La verdad es que fue bastante difícil, considerando la innegable atracción que existía entre ambos, tan real, tan palpable, que se presentaba casi como algo físico, que los envolvía a ellos y a sus alrededores en algo demasiado evidente como para ser ignorado. Pero ellos trataban, con todo su ser, de ignorarlo. Sin alejarse, porque ni Gakuto ni Yuushi podrían haberlo soportado, pero sin atreverse a nada, aún cuando para el resto del mundo el amor entre ellos era algo tan predecible como la llegada de la noche o el cambio de estaciones. Y así, esperaban. Esperaban que algo, cualquier cosa, sucediera y arreglara todo entre ellos. De ese modo, podrían seguir siendo amigos, seguir siendo tan cercanos como eran, pero sin el temor que un amor escondido acarrea. Rezaban por poder quedarse flotando de aquel limbo en donde todo podría ser, pero nada debía ser dicho.

Todo podía hacerse, porque nada estaba dicho.

Todo podría haber sido considerado una broma, un juego en el que ambos podrían escudar sus sentimientos.

Y rezaban para que aquel límite entre amor y amistad se perdiese en el horizonte, donde ninguno de los dos pudiese llegar.

Por esos tiempos, ya la gente los consideraba pareja. Y es que, aunque estuviesen muertos de miedo, la cobardía no lograba congelarles el cuerpo, congelarles la necesidad de sentirse más cercano al otro que nadie. Y es por eso que a nadie le sorprendía verlos abrazados, con aquellos toques y caricias innecesarios, a los cuales solo ellos podían inventarles excusas de ser.

El límite era del alma, no del cuerpo. Pero el miedo seguía ahí, latente bajo esa máscara de confianza lúdica por la cual ambos eran bien conocidos.

Y así pasó un buen tiempo, Gakuto no sabe bien cuánto, con el nudo en la garganta y palabras muertas que querían revivir en los labios de ambos. Pero el miedo al fracaso, a ser herido, era mayor.

Pero no hay escudo inquebrantable, ni límite que no se pueda traspasar. Al menos no en el amor. Tarde o temprano, los muros caen y la convicción flaquea. En esos momentos, claro, Gakuto no lo sabía. O mejor dicho, lo sabía, pero era una de las tantas verdades que prefería dejar guardadas en lo más profundo de su mente, en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón. Ahí donde guardaba sus esperanzas y sus sueños junto a Yuushi.

Y por eso le sorprendió tanto, cuando aquel día, luego de un agotador entrenamiento, Yuushi lo agarró firme por los hombros y le dijo, casi atolondradamente, "Te amo, Gakuto".

Y Gakuto supo que ahí estaba todo. Ahí estaba, en bandeja. Tras años de sentimientos guardados y palabras asesinadas en pos de la propia seguridad, de mil y un días de amores ignorados, ahí estaba todo, frente a él. Porque al momento de escuchar su voz, de sentir sus manos sobre él, de mirarlo a los ojos, Gakuto supo que esta vez era cierto. No era un juego, no era broma.

Años de estupidez habían llegado a su fin con aquellas tres palabras.

"Si serás idiota, Yuushi…" le respondió entonces él, lágrimas luchando por salir, mientras se aferró a él, su amigo, su amor, su todo. Y lo besó. Y él le devolvió los besos. Y Yuushi lo amaba, y Gakuto lo amaba a él.

El límite entre amistad y amor, entre cobard´ja y valentía, entre opresión y libertad, había desaparecido. Desapareció en ese mismo instante, porque el límite había sido tan solo su propio temor, y no algo predeterminado, algo de conocimiento común, como ambos pensaban.

Había costado, había tardado. Pero ahí estaba. Ahí estaban ellos.

Y, en mutuo acuerdo, decidieron jamás dejar ir lo que esa noche habían formado.

Un lazo tan grande, tan profundo, que ni ellos mismos pudiesen romper.

Amor.

Para la mayoría de la gente, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Seguían tan descarados como siempre, tan confiados, tan indiferentes a la opinión ajena como el día anterior. Pero los más cercanos pudieron ver el cambio, como si mil kilos hubiesen sido levantados de los hombros de ambos.

Pero eso, Yuushi estaba de acuerdo, era algo que ellos no necesitaban, no necesitan saber.

* * *

Uy shá, ahí ta…

No doy pa más, ya estoy vieja ºwº Espero que la persona que lo haya leído no lo encuentre así muy OOC, porque la idea era cambiar la imagen predeterminada que la gente les da en los fics uwu La idea era darles otro punto de vista, pero no alejarse de lo que ellos son. Juas Juas xD.

Me gustaría que dejaran review wU Así podría conocer a más fans de la Dirty Pair y fangirliar juntas w!!!!! Wiiii!!!


End file.
